<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Piece Plot Bunnies by Kai_zero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696161">One Piece Plot Bunnies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_zero/pseuds/Kai_zero'>Kai_zero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Multi, Plot Bunnies - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_zero/pseuds/Kai_zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to store all of my One Piece Plot Bunnies! All of which have Luffy with a Different Devil Fruit!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Piece Plot Bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Well since my dumb brain can’t settle down and allow me to write; without filling my head with ideas for different stories at least. I’ve decided to have a second Plot Bunny Storage place for my ideas. Some of these may be worked on in the future while others remain just Plot Bunnies/One Shots. But for some reason a lot of my ideas are for One Piece so I’ll just keep them all together!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can’t seem to stop coming up with ideas for ‘Different Devil Fruit Luffy’ stories so let’s just get out the first idea to help clear my head.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope everyone reading this enjoys! Several of them are going to be OP!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mythical Zoan – Saru Saru no Mi: Model: Sun Wukong</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mythical Zoan – Monkey Monkey Fruit: Model: Monkey King</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Luffy; climb back up this ravine by dinner time and you’ll get your food.” Garp informed his grandson as he held the six-year-old over a deep ravine. Luffy couldn’t even see the bottom of it!</p><p>“Why do I have to do that, Grandpa?!” Luffy yelled at his grandfather as he flailed his small arms and legs, trying to hit the old man.</p><p>“It’ll make you a strong man and a good Marine, that’s why!” Garp yelled back as he tossed the boy in.</p><p>“Darn it, Grandpa!” Luffy yelled as he fell down into the depths of the ravine. Luckily for the young boy, there were several leafy branches on the way down that repeatedly slowed his fall. Luffy dropped the last dozen meters into a thick pile of fallen leaves that covered the bottom of the ravine floor. He had a few scratches and bruises, but nothing serious in the way of injuries. “I didn’t even get breakfast! Now I have to climb all the way back up there for dinner! Grandpa you jerk!” Luffy yelled towards the top of the ravine while shaking his fist. After grumbling about his grandfather for a bit the young boy looked around for a place that he could start climbing back up from.</p><p>The young boy looked around the bottom of the ravine and noticed that a lot of the walls were smoothed out by erosion over the ages. It would be practically impossible for him to climb any of that! With more grumbling Luffy headed along the bottom of the ravine looking for an easier to climb wall. As he trudged through the huge amount of leaves covering the ground the young boy occasionally kicked them up for his amusement. It was as he was kicking up the leaves that he noticed he had company. A monkey was looking down at him. Luffy smiled at the small animal and watched it leap to another of the branches that jutted out from the ravine walls.</p><p>“Where ya going?” Luffy called out after the monkey. He was a fairly simple-minded boy at his age. The monkey leapt away and Luffy chased after it on the ground. On and on the ‘chase’ went until Luffy stopped at what looked like the monkey’s den. The ‘den’ was a larger opening at the bottom of the ravine covered in tree branches and vines. It was also filled with other monkeys! A huge troop of the primates all looked at the newcomer in their midst curiously. Luffy laughed as the monkeys all started chattering. “You guys are funny!” The black-haired boy laughed as the monkeys moved through the vines and branches. A loud gurgle came from Luffy’s stomach and the young boy grabbed his belly. “Stupid Grandpa!” He pouted as he was reminded of his lack of breakfast. Just as Luffy’s young mind was considering how hard it would be to catch one of the monkeys to eat, he spotted something easier.</p><p>A single, small tree was growing out of the thick leaves that covered the ravine floor. It was only about four meters tall and had bright green leaves. What caught Luffy’s attention though was the fruit hanging from one of the branches. It was odd-looking to be sure. It had the shape of a peach, but was almost solid gold in color and had weird swirl markings all over it. The rumble from his stomach came again and that was all the reason Luffy needed to throw caution to the wind. He ran over to the tree and jumped up as high as he could. His small hands just barely grabbed the large, odd-looking peach before he fell back down. That was fine with Luffy though since the peach had fallen down with him!</p><p>“You might look weird, but you’re a lot bigger than most peaches!” Luffy grinned as he bit into the fruit’s flesh. He swallowed the first bite before he even tasted it, which was fortunate because as soon as the flavor registered, Luffy retched. “YUCK!” Luffy held the weird peach away from him as he stuck out his tongue and hacked. “This thing is so gross! What kind of peach is this?!” Luffy complained loudly. “Ugh, isn’t there anything better to eat?” Luffy scratched the side of his head with his tail as he looked around the monkey den. “Wait…tail?” Luffy looked back and noticed a long, prehensile monkey tail, not too dissimilar to the one that the monkeys above him had, attached to him. “I HAVE A TAIL?!” Luffy screamed in shock as he stood up and spun around. This led to an amusing, for the watching monkeys anyway, spectacle of the six-year-old chasing his tail.</p><p>After several moments of this, Luffy finally calmed down and thought about what had just happened. He ate a weird fruit and now he had a tail. The tail was kinda neat, in his opinion anyway. He, somehow, had the distinct knowledge that it would always be there from now on. Where that knowledge came from, he had no idea. Regardless Luffy now had something new to figure out and play with!</p><p>“Didn’t Grandpa tell me a story about a weird fruit before?” Luffy racked his brain trying to remember the various stories Garp had told him. “Yeah, something about fruits that gave powers if you eat them? Maybe that’s what that was? I wonder if I can do something besides have a tail.” With several minutes of trial and error, Luffy had figured out, more like spontaneously activated, his new power. With some trial and error Luffy figured out he had three Forms now. His Human Form, his Half-Monkey Form, and his Full Monkey Form! Once he had gotten the basic ability to switch between his Forms down, for the most part anyway. Luffy fully transformed again, he developed a very monkey-like face, fur sprouted over most of his body, and he even got taller and bulked up a bit in the muscle department. With a grin at the curious monkeys, Luffy waved and then dashed out of the den quickly. His transformed speed was incredible. In almost no time at all, Luffy had returned to where Garp had thrown him into the ravine.</p><p>“I’m going to get you back now, Grandpa!” Luffy grinned as he bent his knees. With only a bit of effort Luffy jumped. “Wahoo!” Luffy cheered as he blasted straight upwards and out of the ravine in seconds. He cleared the ravine, then the treetops, and he finally slowed down when he was high above Dawn Island. “This is awesome!” He exclaimed, his fists held above his head. He could see the whole island from his height! He turned around in the air to take it all in before gravity reasserted itself and started dragging Luffy back towards the ground. Without worry Luffy fell from the sky and laughed. When the ground started getting close, Luffy put his feet underneath him and landed. The ground cracked from the force as Luffy’s knees bent to absorb the impact. It didn’t even hurt a little!</p><p>“Luffy?” Garp gaped at his grandson and the boy’s new monkey-like appearance. “Luffy?! What did you do, brat?!”</p><p>“I ate the one of those Mystery Fruit things you told me about, I think!” Luffy smiled brightly at his grandfather. Garp stopped dead in his tracks at what his grandson had just said. A Devil Fruit, Luffy had eaten a Devil Fruit! It was apparently a Monkey Zoan of some type, but which one exactly?</p><p>“You fool boy!” Garp admonished his grandson. “You know you’re cursed now, right?” Luffy shook his head at that information. “The sea hates Devil Fruit Users, you’ll lose your strength and sink like a hammer if you ever fall into the ocean, or any large body of water, even a bath could do it!” Luffy’s jaw dropped at the information.</p><p>“What?! Really?!” Luffy exclaimed with his eyes almost popping out of his head!</p><p>“Yes really!” Garp yelled back. “Since you have this power now there’s no going back. On the bright side, you have a power that’ll get stronger as you do, so you’ll make an even better Marine now!” Garp laughed loudly as Luffy grimaced at that.</p><p>“I’ve told you I don’t <strong>want </strong>to be a Marine, Grandpa!” Luffy yelled at the laughing old man!</p><p>“What?! You’ll be a Marine just like me! No grandson of mine is going to be some criminal like a Pirate!” Garp declared as he raised his ‘Fist of Love’.</p><p>“I’ll do what I want, Grandpa!” Luffy announced defiantly as he launched himself at his grandfather. Garp swung his fist only to blink in shock when Luffy dodged. The boy used seemingly supernatural reflexes and flexibility he <strong>definitely </strong>didn’t have before to dodge his fist and land a punch to Garp’s stomach. The old Marine Vice-Admiral barely budged, maybe moving back a few centimeters, from the blow.</p><p>“Well now…” Garp grinned down at his grandson. “You’re a good bit stronger in this form, aren’t you?” Faster than Luffy could react, a ‘Fist of Love’ sent him careening off to the side. Rolling across the ground a bit Luffy skipped up onto his feet and squared up with his grandfather. “Not a bad recovery this time!” Garp praised his grandson with a wide smile. “Looks like I can take off the kid gloves a bit when you’re fully transformed!”</p><p>“Bring it on, Grandpa!” Luffy yelled as he leapt into the air and came down on Garp with a flying kick!</p><p>“You’re fifty years too early to think you have a chance against me, brat!” Garp roared with laughter as he grabbed Luffy’s leg and swung the boy across the field. The two smiled widely at each other as they closed in again to continue their fight. The Monkey D. Family had a very strange way of showing their care for each other sometimes.</p><p>-One Year Later ~ Luffy Age 7-</p><p>“These guys are fun!” Luffy exclaimed as he sat in Makino’s bar which was currently full of Pirates. The ‘Red-Hair’ Pirates had docked in Fuusha Village for some R&amp;R while they were in the East Blue. Dawn Island made a great place to relax as there was no heavy Marine presence in this corner of the East Blue. So the pirates were free to unwind and enjoy themselves. This was the ‘Red-Hair’ Pirates third time returning to Fuusha this year. The Pirates were friendly, Peacemain as they described themselves, and paid upfront for all of the goods and services the village provided. They were quite the boom for the local economy and had made fast friends with the villagers. Well, except for old Mayor Woopslap, the man wanted nothing to do with the pirates!</p><p>“Hey Anchor,” Shanks called out to Luffy, who glared and snarled at the man for the nickname, which only made Shanks laugh more. “Glad you think we’re fun!” Luffy and Shanks had become quick friends ever since they’d first met. The two could laugh and joke all day if given the chance.</p><p>“Better than Grandpa with his ‘You’ll be a Marine and like it!’ stuff all the time!” Luffy laughed and Shanks cracked up as well.</p><p>“You can always be a Pirate, Luffy!” Lucky Roo grinned at the youngster as he bit into a large leg of meat.</p><p>“Hey now,” Shanks retorted with a smile. “Don’t go putting ideas into the kid’s head.”</p><p>“Eh, I would, but Benn says that Pirates aren’t really welcome in most towns and stuff.” Luffy shrugged and Benn nodded to the boy as he knocked back a flagon of ale. “I want to go wherever I want! Plus, if I became a Pirate, Grandpa would probably chase me all across the seas until he caught up with me. That’d be annoying!” Luffy stuck out his tongue at the thought. Shanks, Benn, and Roo all snorted and chuckled at that. It would fit old Garp to a ‘T’ though, wouldn’t it?!</p><p>“So what do you want to do, Luffy?” Shanks asked the boy as he poured himself more booze. “You said you wanted to go out to sea, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course!” Luffy raise his fists above his head with a wide grin! “I want to go on adventures!”</p><p>“That’s a nice dream, but are you just going to sail around from place to place?” Roo questioned the youngster.</p><p>“Nah, I’d want some friends to come with me!’ Luffy smiled brightly. “Adventures aren’t any fun without friends, right?”</p><p>“Not nearly as much fun.” Shanks agreed with a laugh.</p><p>“Having a ship costs money, Luffy.” Benn reminded the boy with a smile. “You have to buy the ship; then you have to stock it enough to keep the crew comfortable, then maintenance over time. It can get pretty expensive; you better have a good source of Beri coming in if you want a ship and a crew.”</p><p>“Here you go, Luffy.” Makino smiled at the young boy as she set a plate of steak and vegetables in front of him. Luffy would have been born when Makino was about thirteen. So she had a bit of maternal feelings for the boy. She helped take care of him when Garp was gone for months on end, doing his work for the Marines.</p><p>“Thanks, Makino!” Luffy beamed at her, even as some drool escaped the corner of his mouth. “I’ll pay you back later, just put it on my tab!” Luffy grinned as he dug into the steak.</p><p>“Tab?” Shanks guffawed as he slapped his knee. “You’ve already racked up a tab? Don’t go scamming the lady, Luffy!”</p><p>“I’m not!” Luffy retorted after swallowing his mouthful of steak. “I’ll pay her back later! I also help out around here sometimes!” He quickly went back to devouring his food. Makino giggled at Luffy as she placed a new bottle in front of Shanks.</p><p>“Well, as long as Makino says you’re alright,” Shanks teased the boy; he also shot a wink at Makino who smiled pleasantly at him.</p><p>The door to the bar was suddenly kicked off its hinges. The merriment died down as everyone turned to look at the scruffy-looking bunch that was entering the bar. They were clearly outlaws of some kind, judging by their scruffy coats and clothes. Makino let out a muffled sigh of exasperation upon seeing the men while Luffy was finishing up his food.</p><p>“Who was it?” The apparent leader of the group asked the man on his left. Everyone noticed the swollen and bruised side of the man’s face.</p><p>“Him, Boss.” The man pointed at Luffy who had just stuffed the last of his meal into his mouth and was chewing.</p><p>“Really?” The Boss glared at his subordinate. “You really let a little kid throw you out of this place? You’re pathetic.” The subordinate hung his head in shame.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you again.” Luffy blinked after swallowing the last of his meal. “Are you going to be a jerk again?” The boy hopped off his stool and walked towards the bandits.</p><p>“Listen up brat,” The leader growled at the boy. “I’m Higuma ‘The Bear’ and I have an Eight Million Beri Bounty on my head. I can’t have some brat roughing up my underlings. You can either beg me for forgiveness right now, or I’ll kill you and burn this bar down while I’m at it.”</p><p>“Or you all can leave and not come back.” Luffy countered with a glare. “Your friend there was a jerk to Makino the other day, so I tossed him out.”</p><p>“Last chance, little brat.” Higuma threatened as he drew his sword.</p><p>“Bye.” Luffy said and blurred forward. Higuma went sailing backwards and out the door. The man’s face was warped by the force of the punch he’d just taken. Standing where Higuma had been a second ago was Luffy with noticeable fur on his body and his monkey tail swaying behind him. “Shishishishi!” He laughed as he looked at the remaining bandits. “Catch me if you can!” With that Luffy leapt out of the bar and the rest of the bandits stood still for a moment, dumbfounded, before with a roar they all ran out of the bar to chase Luffy. It wasn’t much of a chase, considering Luffy was standing beside their downed Boss, but the bandits quickly surrounded the boy.</p><p>“Nowhere to run now, brat!” One of the bandits jeered at the boy as the group drew their swords and pistols.</p><p>“I just didn’t want to wreck Makino’s bar!” Luffy grinned at them before he <em>moved </em>and a bandit hit the ground from a kick to the head. Luffy tore through the bandits quickly. He was never still long enough for any bandit to get a shot off. Fist, feet, one bandit even got slapped across the dirt road by Luffy’s tail, and in less than two minutes almost twenty bandits were laid out on the dirt.</p><p>“Well damn~” Shanks let out a low whistle as he watched from the door of the bar. Seeing Luffy bouncing around like that was impressive! He’d taken down twenty armed men with hand-to-hand combat and part of his Devil Fruit. None of the bandits had been impressive in any sense of the word, but for a boy Luffy’s age it was still quite the feat.</p><p>“Hmm, they’ll be down for a while.” Benn chuckled as he took a drag of his cigarette.</p><p>“What’re you going to do with them, Luffy?” Roo asked the boy.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Luffy tilted his head.</p><p>“Well this guy has a Bounty on his head.” Roo showed him the poster he’d taken off the wall of Makino’s bar. “If you turn him in to the authorities, they’ll pay you his Bounty.”</p><p>“Really?!” Luffy’s eyes were wide as he looked at the amount on the poster. “Eight Million, all for me?!”</p><p>“Yep!” Roo chuckled as he handed the poster to Luffy. “As long as they’re alive you get full price. If you bring them in dead, they take off thirty percent. It’s in that small writing at the bottom of the poster.” The rotund man pointed at the small print near the bottom for Luffy to read.</p><p>“I can get that much just for beating up jerks with Bounties on their heads?” Luffy looked amazed.</p><p>“Sure can,” Shanks laughed as he walked up and ruffled Luffy’s hair. “Bounty Hunting is a career for a lot of people in the world. Pick a target, take a copy of their poster, then hunt them down and defeat them. Finding them is usually the hard part. The sea is a vast place, and unless they have set islands they stay at you’ll have to track them down.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to do that?” Luffy blinked at Shanks.</p><p>“Making connections helps, though just asking around nearby islands can work sometimes.” Benn spoke up. “A lot of Pirates end up setting noticeable patterns over time. You can exploit that to find them faster if you know the information.”</p><p>“What if I’m not a Bounty Hunter?” Luffy asked as he looked over the poster again. “I mean, I only beat up these guys because they wanted to give Makino a hard time.”</p><p>“Anybody can cash in a Bounty, Luffy, unless they have a Bounty themselves, of course.” Roo explained. “You said you wanted to go on adventures, right?” Luffy nodded back rapidly, his grin wide. “If you happen to run into someone with a Bounty during your adventure and you take them down then the Bounty is yours.”</p><p>“Oh, okay!” Luffy looked excited again. “What kind of adventures do you guys go on?”</p><p>“All sorts, Luffy!” Shanks laughed. “Sometimes we sail from island to island just for fun. Other times we’re looking for something specific, or someone.”</p><p>“Like treasure?” Luffy’s eyes were practically glowing as he listened to tales of adventure and freedom.</p><p>“We’ve gone on a treasure hunt or two in our time!” Roo laughed as a few of Shanks’ men started tying up the bandits so they wouldn’t go anywhere. Yasopp, Shanks’ Head Gunner, was collecting all of the pistols that the bandits had on them. The blonde man didn’t look very impressed with what he was collecting though.</p><p>“Did you find the treasure you were looking for?” Luffy asked as he practically bounced on his feet.</p><p>“Not the first time.” Shanks shook his head. “Someone had already gotten to it long before we showed up. But the second time was a winner!”</p><p>“Was it a huge pile of gold and jewels and stuff?” Luffy was interested in hearing more about the ‘Red-Hair’ Pirates adventures.</p><p>“Yep,” Shanks laughed. “Piles of gold and chests of treasure! We made out like kings from that voyage!” All of the crew laughed and cheered as they resumed the party.</p><p>“That’s awesome!” Luffy had his fists raised and his eyes wide. “How much was it all?”</p><p>“Just over Five-Hundred Million Beri after we cashed it in.” Benn exhaled smoke off to the side. “Freaked out the exchange place we went to.” He chuckled at the memory of the shocked expression on the appraiser’s face that day.</p><p>“Five-Hundred Million!” Luffy exclaimed in shock! “That’s like fifty times more than that guy!” He vaguely gestured to the beaten and tied up bandits outside.</p><p>“A bit over sixty times, actually.” Benn chuckled as Luffy’s eyes widened even more and he gaped at the amount. “Treasure Hunts CAN be lucrative, but you have to be the first to find them. The adventures you can have tracking them down are often fun though.”</p><p>“Treasure Hunting sounds fun!” Luffy declared and the adults laughed at the excited boy. “But doesn’t that mean that people with Bounties, are basically living Treasure Chests?” All three men choked a bit at that. Makino giggled as she ruffled Luffy’s hair; trust Luffy’s logic to make that kind of connection between the things he’d learned today!</p><p>“I mean…” Benn shrugged a bit.</p><p>“He’s not really wrong…” Roo admitted.</p><p>“You’re a riot, Luffy!” Shanks laughed as he patted the boy on the back.</p><p>A few hours later saw Luffy, Mayor Woopslap, and a few of the ‘Red-Hair’ Pirates escorting Higuma and his bandits to the Marine Outpost at Goa Kingdom. Goa Kingdom might be full of snobbish Nobles that would sooner spit on a commoner than talk to them, but the Marines that patrolled the waters around the Kingdom were professional enough. The ‘Red-Hair’ Pirates stayed out of sight as Luffy, with his incredible strength, dragged Higuma and his bandits along the trail following Woopslap. They were mostly there just in case the bandits tried anything.</p><p>“Now Luffy, remember to mind your manners.” Woopslap looked over his shoulder at the boy. “This will go much more smoothly if we’re polite.”</p><p>“Sure thing!” Luffy grinned widely. Woopslap shook his head, muttering under his breath about how it was like seeing Garp as a child all over again. The group cleared the forest and spotted the Marine Outpost of Goa Kingdom. Some of the bandits started dragging their feet as they got closer. Luffy felt the resistance and gave a strong tug on the rope. The bandits stumbled forward from the boy’s immense strength and resumed walking.</p><p>“Identify yourselves!” One of the on guard Marines yelled as they got close enough. Luffy noticed that six different Marines were pointing rifles at the group.</p><p>“I am Mayor Woopslap of Fuusha Village!” Woopslap spoke loudly and clearly. “These bandit ruffians tried to make trouble in our town! We’ve subdued them and are looking to turn them over to your authority!”</p><p>“Hold still!” The largest on guard Marine yelled back as he approached the group. As soon as he saw Higuma’s swollen face his eyes widened in recognition. “Well look who it is! Figured the next time I saw you would be for someone wanting to collect your Bounty. Though with how much of a bastard you are, I was sure we’d only be seeing your head.”</p><p>“Yes, we know of Higuma’s Bounty and were hoping to collect it as well.” Woopslap nodded to the large, burly Marine.</p><p>“Of course, of course.” The Marine waved off as he continued to glare at Higuma. “Open the gate and fetch Lieutenant Mortz! We have a whole bandit gang being turned in!” With that Luffy and Woopslap were led into the Marine Outpost. The bandits were all held at rifle-point by the Marines while the Lieutenant, an older man looking to be in his forties, walked out into the yard.</p><p>“Hmm, yes, this is most definitely Higuma ‘The Bear’.” Lieutenant Mortz nodded as he compared the man’s swollen face to his Bounty Poster. “Get the shackles and lock them up!” The Marine yelled and his subordinates quickly complied. “If you two will come this way, we’ll get your money settled quickly.” The Lieutenant motioned for Woopslap and Luffy to follow him into the Outpost proper. “Warrant Officer Olan!” The burly Marine that was giving Higuma the glares earlier jogged over and stood at attention. “Prepare the gallows; we’re going to be busy today.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” Olan nodded with a salute. The burly man jogged back to the other Marines and started organizing a few of them.</p><p>In just a few minutes Woopslap and Luffy were sitting in front of Lieutenant Mortz’s desk and the Mayor was signing a receipt for Luffy’s Bounty Reward. As Luffy was not yet a legal adult he couldn’t sign legal paperwork like this. With Woopslap’s signature on the receipt, Mortz motioned for another Marine to come over. The younger Marine laid a common briefcase on the desk and opened it. Inside were bands of bills. Each band marked with the total amount that was held by it. In this case each band was marked with Five-Hundred Thousand and there were sixteen bands in all. Luffy’s eyes sparkled at the money and Woopslap carefully collected it and placed it into a large satchel over his shoulder.</p><p>“If you run across any trouble you can’t handle, feel free to call on us.” Lieutenant Mortz nodded to the two of them.</p><p>“We will, sir, thank you.” Woopslap bowed, then grabbed the back of Luffy’s head and made him bow too. The Mayor and Luffy left the Outpost a few minutes later. They caught a glimpse of the gallows in the center of the yard being prepared before they crossed the gates and lost sight of the yard. Once the two were in the forest they were joined by Shanks, Benn, and Yasopp.</p><p>“Looks like everything went well.” Shanks grinned at Luffy and Woopslap.</p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy cheered and Woopslap grumbled about being escorted by Pirates.</p><p>“So, Luffy, what’re you going to do with your money?” Benn asked with a grin at the youngster.</p><p>“Pay back Makino first,” Luffy put his index finger on his temple as he thought further. “I guess I’ll save the rest for now. When I’m old enough I want to set sail and be free to explore the world! Go on Treasure Hunts and Adventures while having fun with a crew of nakama!”</p><p>“Sounds like a good time to me!” Shanks laughed as the group continued on their way back to Fuusha Village.</p><p>-A Few Months Later-</p><p>“Do you miss them, Luffy?” Makino asked the boy as he sat by himself in the bar. The lunch rush had ended a while back and now Luffy was the only one still here after the villagers had left.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s kinda boring by myself.” Luffy sighed as he swung his legs off the stool he sat on.</p><p>“Well they did say they’d be coming back around this time, so it could be any day now.” Makino tried to cheer him up.</p><p>“I know,” Luffy mumbled as he laid his head on the bar top. “I’m just bored.”</p><p>“Well glad to see you missed us then!” Shanks called out as the ‘Red-Hair’ Pirates entered the bar with cheers and laughter.</p><p>“Shanks!” Luffy shot up and smiled widely. Shanks laughed as Luffy jumped over to him and started asking questions about their latest voyage.</p><p>“Slow down, Luffy,” Shanks chuckled. “I can’t get a word in edgewise if you talk so fast!” Luffy calmed down a bit and the two took their normal stools at the bar. Shanks ordered a round of drinks for his crew and Makino smiled as she went to get a barrel for the pirates. Almost an hour later and the cheer in the bar hadn’t lessened a bit. It was only during a lull in their conversation that Luffy noticed a small chest sat on the end of the bar.</p><p>“What’s the chest for?” Luffy asked curiously.</p><p>“Ah, that, we took it from an enemy ship on the voyage.” Shanks replied. “One of the Treasures of the Sea; a Devil Fruit.”</p><p>“Oh, like the one I ate?” Luffy blinked before he chugged down some juice.</p><p>“Maybe not exactly like it, but yeah, still a Devil Fruit.” Shanks shrugged as he poured himself another drink from his bottle. “We couldn’t identify it though; wasn’t in the Encyclopedia we stole from the Marines a while back.”</p><p>“Are one of you going to eat it?” Luffy looked curiously at the small chest.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not,” Shanks looked over at the chest too. “We could save it and see if some new nakama wants to eat it in the future. Devil Fruits won’t rot until they pass on their power after all. One of the best ways to tell if you have a real one is to wait a few weeks and see if it starts to rot. We could also sell it.”</p><p>“Are they valuable?” Luffy tilted his head. He hadn’t known what he was eating when he found his Devil Fruit. He wondered how much the Fruit he’d eaten was worth.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Shanks nodded with a grin. “Even one like ours that’s a complete mystery starts out at One-Hundred Million Beri.”</p><p>“One-Hundred Million?!” Luffy balked at how much ‘money’ he’d eaten almost a year ago!</p><p>“To start!” Shanks laughed at Luffy’s expression. “If you know the Fruit’s power the starting price usually jumps to One-Hundred-Fifty Million. Certain Fruits even have higher prices because of how powerful they are or what they can do. Some sell for billions!”</p><p>“B-Billions?!” Luffy gaped at the Pirate Captain.</p><p>“Mhmm, billions, with a ‘B’.” Shanks chuckled as Luffy looked like he was trying to comprehend such a number.</p><p>“Grandpa said I was cursed when I ate my Devil Fruit.” Luffy remembered after he got over the shock of how much some Devil Fruits were worth. “He said that I could never swim and that even a bath could kill me if I wasn’t careful.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Shanks confirmed with a serious face. “Also, don’t get greedy and try and eat a second Devil Fruit.”</p><p>“Why not?” Luffy questioned, not used to seeing Shanks with such a serious look on his face.</p><p>“You’ll die.” Shanks stated flatly. “Anyone that eats two Devil Fruits is torn apart by the two powers, or the two Devils if you believe the tales. Some say a person that eats two Devil Fruits even explodes!”</p><p>“For real?!” Luffy’s wide eyes and dropped jaw showed his shock quite clearly.</p><p>“For real.” Shanks looked into Luffy’s eyes seriously. “So don’t try it, alright?”</p><p>“You got it, Shanks!” Luffy nodded rapidly to his friend.</p><p>Hours later night had fallen, and it was getting late. The ‘Red-Hair’ Pirates had started heading back to their ship, dragging the passed-out members of their crew in some cases. Makino put Luffy to bed in the spare room she had in the back of the bar. Shanks grinned as Roo took the chest with the Devil Fruit back to their ship.</p><p>“Are you heading back to your ship now, Captain?” Makino asked and Shanks nodded to her.</p><p>“I should be heading back.” Shanks stood up and stretched. “We’ll only be here for a few days before we’ll ship out and head north for a bit.”</p><p>“I see; Luffy will be sad to hear that.” Makino smiled fondly at the door that led to the back of the bar.</p><p>“He’s a tough kid, I have no doubt he’ll make a name for himself no matter what he decides to do in the future.” Shanks chuckled as he looked at the door too.</p><p>“Might you wish to stay with me tonight, Captain?” Makino asked with a flirty look.</p><p>“I’d very much like that, Makino.” Shanks grinned as he offered her his arm and the two locked up the bar before heading to Makino’s bedroom. Shanks left the next morning with a smile on his face. Makino went about the day with a glowing smile too. Luffy was none the wiser as he’d slept like a log the whole night.</p><p>On the day of the ‘Red-Hair’ Pirates departure Luffy was holding back tears as he said goodbye to Shanks. Shanks smiled at the boy and decided to try and cheer him up a bit. A smirk made its way onto the Captain’s face before he spoke.</p><p>“Come on, Luffy, men aren’t supposed to cry at partings.” Shanks chuckled at the boy. Predictably the black-haired boy wiped his eyes and stared up at Shanks defiantly.</p><p>“I’m not crying!” Luffy retorted, even though his eyes were definitely red from tears.</p><p>“Sure~” Shanks teased and Luffy swatted at the man. The Captain laughed as he dodged the blows.</p><p>“Just you wait, Shanks!” Luffy clenched his fists as he looked up at the man. “When I’m older, I’m going to head out to sea and have Adventures, I’m going to find Treasures and explore the World! I’ll be the Freest Man Alive and discover the biggest treasure ever, the One Piece!” He loudly declared and all of the Pirates stopped to look at the boy.</p><p>“Hahaha, that’s a Pirate Treasure, Luffy!” Shanks laughed at the young boy. “I thought you weren’t going to become a Pirate?”</p><p>“I’m not!” Luffy stomped his foot. “I’ll be the Greatest Adventurer and Treasure Hunter EVER! I’ll find the One Piece and explore the Last Island in the world! The island that only the Pirate King has ever found!”</p><p>“Well then,” Shanks smiled at Luffy as he pulled his Straw Hat off his head. “Once you find that greatest of Treasures, why don’t you return this hat to me then?” The man then placed his prized Straw Hat on Luffy’s head. Hidden under the wide brim of the hat, tears poured down Luffy’s cheeks. “It’s a promise between men, alright Luffy?”</p><p>“Yes!” Luffy agreed as his tear-filled eyes locked with Shanks’ eyes. “I’ll return it when I claim the One Piece! It’s a promise!” Shanks smiled at Luffy and gave him a firm nod.</p><p>“A promise it is then.” Shanks agreed and the two parted ways, Shanks walked up the gangplank of his ship and waved as the ‘Red-Hair’ Pirates set sail. Luffy waved until the ship disappeared over the horizon. Makino took him into her arms with a smile as she led him back to the bar. Luffy could stay with her until his sadness passed.</p><p>-On Shanks’ Ship – Hours Later-</p><p>“Captain!” Lucky Roo cried out in alarm as he ran up to Shanks with the chest they kept the Devil Fruit in.</p><p>“What’s the matter Roo?” Shanks questioned as he looked at the chest.</p><p>“We’ve been had!” Roo exclaimed as he set the chest down and opened it. Inside the chest was a regular cantaloupe that was starting to smell funny. Shanks blinked at not seeing the Devil Fruit for a moment before a grin crossed his face.</p><p>“You sticky-fingered little monkey!” Shanks laughed as he snatched a piece of paper from inside the lid of the chest. In the crude handwriting of a child were the words; ‘Treasure Hunter’ and a rough drawing of Luffy’s face with a hand giving the ‘peace’ sign. Showing the paper to the rest of the crew everyone started to crack up at Luffy actually pulling one over on them!</p><p>“The kid is going to go far, isn’t he?” Benn chuckled as he looked over the paper.</p><p>“Yep!” Shanks snickered. “Break out the booze boys! Let’s celebrate Luffy’s craziness one more time!”</p><p>“Aye!” The ‘Red-Hair’ Pirates cheered as they started to party.</p><p>-Months Later ~ Luffy Age 8-</p><p>“I leave for a few months and comeback to hear you’ve been hanging out with Pirates!” Garp yelled as he carried Luffy through the woods of Mt. Corvo. “You better not have gotten any foolish ideas in your head boy!”</p><p>“I’m going to be the Freest Man Alive!” Luffy yelled back as he was carried under Garp’s arm, despite his struggling to get out of his grandpa’s grip. “I’ll be the Greatest Adventurer and Treasure Hunter there ever was!”</p><p>“You’ll be a Marine and like it, brat!” Garp roared back. “Damn that ‘Red-Hair’, putting ideas into your head!”</p><p>“Hey, shut up!” Luffy growled as he increased his struggles. “Shanks is my friend!” His answer was a ‘Fist of Love’ to the back of the head. “Ow!”</p><p>In short order Luffy was introduced to Curly Dadan and her band of Mountain Bandits. Garp had forced Dadan to take care of Luffy and help ‘toughen him up’ between the times when Garp was on Dawn Island and able to train his grandson. Needless to say Dadan had been reluctant. Even more so when it was revealed how much Luffy could eat! So it came to pass that Luffy lived with Dadan and the bandits. Under Dadan’s rules Luffy was only provided water. If he wanted food, he had to get it himself. Luffy had met Ace and their first meeting was, rough, to say the least. Ace literally spit on Luffy! This led to the older boy getting socked in the face by Luffy and waking up several minutes later in a daze.</p><p>After that initial meeting Ace and Luffy had started to actually get along. Luffy even got to meet Ace’s friend Sabo after a while. Needless to say the black-haired boy was thrilled to have another friend! The trio did almost everything together from then on. Hunting the large animals native to Mt. Corvo, dashing through the forests, scrounging around in the Grey Terminal and even ‘dine and dashing’ in the Capital! The last part eventually came back to haunt them. Sabo had revealed his past as a Noble’s son. The blonde boy had <strong>hated </strong>how much of his life was dictated for him! He wasn’t allowed to even live his own life! Sabo had been recognized by his father, and the man had sent the Bluejam Pirates after them to ‘collect’ Sabo and return him to his father.</p><p>The boys had tried to fight back. They’d actually done well enough at first, but Bluejam and Porchemy were massive men and started to beat the boys back. It was as they were trying to take Sabo away that Luffy discovered a new power of his Devil Fruit. The pipe that he used as a staff, just like Ace and Sabo, had suddenly extended to incredible lengths and smashed Porchemy in the mouth! The tall man had hit the dirt while grabbing at his jaw in agony. Luffy, too high on adrenaline to question the sudden change swung with the full force of his Monkey King Form at Bluejam. The large Pirate had tried to block the attack; but it didn’t end well for him. The man’s sword had snapped like a twig, and the speed of the long pipe was far greater at the end opposite of the one Luffy was swinging it from. Bluejam’s head had a literal indention in the side of it. The man had dropped like a sack of rocks and didn’t move. Porchemy had gotten to his feet, saw his Captain dead and tried to run. Luffy had swung the massively long pipe over his head. The impact of the weapon threw up a large plume of dust as it impacted the fleeing pirate.</p><p>Unfortunately, this was only part of the trio’s problems. The Nobles of Goa had burned Grey Terminal as some kind of plan to look better for a visiting World Noble. A mysterious group called the Revolutionary Army had apparently saved the people of Grey Terminal from the flames. Sabo had set sail the very next morning in an effort to escape his family and protect his newly sworn brothers. He’d made the mistake of crossing the ship the World Noble was sailing on. Ace and Luffy watched on in horror as their brother’s boat was blasted by cannon fire. For both of the boys this day cemented a deep hatred for the World Nobles and the Nobles of Goa.</p><p>-Several Days Later – Late Night-</p><p>A crash was heard in the home of Outlook III, Sabo’s father. The man and his wife Didit jerked awake at the noise. Leaving their Master Bedroom to investigate the Noble couple was horrified to find their mansion in shambles! Things were smashed; papers and other items were strewn all over the floors. There was broken furniture in multiple areas and even fine vases and other artwork was destroyed! The couple arrived in their large sitting room just in time to see…a monkey? The creature had the fur, tail, and face of a monkey; but was carrying a huge sack filled with what appeared to be their valuables over its shoulder!</p><p>“What are you?!” Outlook III yelled at the monkey creature. The creature looked back at them with eyes that seemed to glow a golden color. Both Nobles felt a horrible shiver run up their spines as their bodies locked up. The creature then looked at a prized staff that was attached to the wall above the mantle. The weapon was a fine addition to Outlook’s collection! It was made by a Master Craftsman decades ago and had been confirmed to be on the level of one of the Twelve Supreme Grade Swords! It was a great conversation piece for the Nobleman. The monkey creature reached out and took hold of the middle of the staff. With a jerk it tore the staff from the wall, leaving behind two large holes in the plaster.</p><p>“I’m taking this!” The creature rumbled out as it stared dead into Outlook’s eyes. Then, in a single leap, the creature rocketed out of the large windows and disappeared into the night. Both Outlook III and his wife collapsed at the creature’s departure.</p><p>Luffy landed in the forest on the opposite side of the burned-out Grey Terminal. Ace was waiting for him and smiled grimly at the sack of loot Luffy had stolen from Sabo’s so-called family. With a pat on his little brother’s back the two disappeared into the woods to stash their gains away in their hidden spot. They’d split the new wealth and use it to each start their own voyages when they turned seventeen. They’d both live freely for Sabo’s sake too; it was a promise between brothers!</p><p>Added to the Bounties they’d collected for turning in the dead Bluejam and Porchemy; the brothers would have more than enough to start their journeys when the time came.</p><p>-A Few Months Later-</p><p>“Here Luffy, read this!” Garp handed a book to Luffy. Staring blankly at the book for a moment, Luffy looked up at his grandfather.</p><p>“Why?” Luffy questioned.</p><p>“Didn’t you even read the title?” Garp demanded and Luffy shook his head. “Read it!” Luffy grumbled before actually reading, a skill Makino had taught him, the title of the book.</p><p>“Journey to the West?” Luffy asked confused. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“It’s an ancient legend and I’m pretty sure your Devil Fruit has some connection to it!” Garp informed his grandson. “I’ve spent a good chunk of the time I’ve been gone searching through all the information I could get my hands on about Monkey Zoan Devil Fruits! Any that were in Marine possession, any in the World Government’s possession, any known Pirates that had one; or any civilians that had made a name for themselves.” Garp shook his head. “What I came up with wasn’t much. I did find out that your Fruit couldn’t be the Saru Saru no Mi. That fruit has been in the possession of a Marine Captain, Kapuchin, from South Blue for fifteen years!”</p><p>“So, what does this book have to do with my Fruit?” Luffy looked over the book again.</p><p>“I’ve noticed that you always have your tail, even when you’re not using your Devil Fruit.” Garp pointed at the appendage waving freely behind his grandson. “That’s not supposed to happen with normal Zoan Fruits. That fact made me consider the possibility that you had a much rarer Fruit than normal, a Mythical Zoan.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Luffy tilted his head curiously.</p><p>“It means you ate a Devil Fruit that turns you into a creature of myth and legend. With all the powers and abilities that the creature is said to have!” Garp explained to him. “I believe your Devil Fruit is actually the Mythical Zoan - Saru Saru no Mi: Model: Sun Wukong.”</p><p>“So I’m a Magic Monkey from this book?” Luffy flipped through the pages without much interest.</p><p>“If you read it you might be able to figure out more of the abilities your Devil Fruit has you little fool!” Garp yelled at his dense grandchild.</p><p>“Really?!” Luffy quickly looked at the book in a new light! His grandpa may have just handed Luffy a way to find out other abilities his Fruit could have! “Can you help me read it?”</p><p>“Of course!” Garp laughed as he sat down next to Luffy with a smile. It wasn’t often he could have these ‘family moments’ with Luffy. He’d take what he could get and read with his grandson. If it helped or if it didn’t, it was still time well spent in Garp’s opinion.</p><p>The next few years were spent learning everything Luffy could about his Devil Fruit. Every power and ability from the old legend seemed to be useable by his Fruit, though Luffy hadn’t learned them all at once. It took time and repeated attempts to figure out <strong>how </strong>to use his many and varied abilities. He may not be able to use the abilities to the exact same level of the legend. Especially not right away, but the abilities were there. Garp’s idea, after reading the whole book with Luffy, was to spar with Luffy to try and force new powers to come to the surface! Needless to say Luffy wasn’t a fan of this method. Though he’d surprised his grandpa with his extending staff trick and scored a blow during their first spar! Garp had laughed off the hit and then punted Luffy across the large field they were training in!</p><p>Luffy <strong>had</strong> discovered the ‘Transformation’ Ability through these spars! Poofing into smoke and then tackling his grandfather as one of the massive tigers native to Mt. Corvo was a solid plan! Garp had caught his attack and then shoulder-thrown Luffy’s Tiger Form headfirst into the ground.</p><p>“Hahaha!” Garp laughed loudly at the dazed Luffy. “Not bad brat! But I was hunting and eating those tigers when I was your age!” Luffy shook his head and tried another ability he’d been working on.</p><p>The ‘Body Freezing Spell’ allowed Luffy to immobilize anyone he chose for at least a while. It seemed to wear off after a bit of time, usually a minute or so at most.</p><p>“What the?” Garp blinked as he realized he couldn’t move. Luffy took the chance his ‘spell’ gave him and punched his grandfather as hard as he could! Garp had hit the ground, still immobilized, and Luffy went for a kick. Garp broke the spell by flexing his whole body! The ‘Fist of Love’ had been unexpected and Luffy went stumbling backwards while holding his head in pain.</p><p>“Ow!” Luffy yelled out. Garp gave him no reprieve and rushed him! Luffy hurriedly drew a circle in the dirt around him. Garp’s fist impacted an invisible wall and the old man grinned at his grandson. The ‘Protective Circle’ ability was fun and a favorite of Luffy’s. By drawing a line on the ground in a circle, he could make an impassible barrier! Even Garp couldn’t break through it the first time he’d ever used it! Until he’d done what he called ‘a little trick’ and then punched Luffy right out of his circle!</p><p>“You can’t hide from me in there!” Garp cocked back his fist and Luffy leapt upwards just as the punch broke through his barrier! Luffy grabbed some hairs off his head and blew on them. In multiple poofs of smoke, nine more Luffys joined the fight!</p><p>‘Body Outside of Body’ let him take a hair, or hairs, from his head or his body and turn them into clones of himself! The clones were almost as strong as him too! The ten Luffys encircled the Vice-Admiral and attacked all at once. Garp laughed as he dodged and blocked the flurry of blows! The old man took a hit every now and then, but always dealt more damage than he took, by <strong>a lot</strong>! One clone was clotheslined so hard it dispersed. Another took a kick to the head and rag-dolled across the field before poofing away! Garp dispatched three more clones with his fists. The last five grappled the old man all at once. Garp struggled against the impressive strength of his grandson’s Full Monkey King Form. Then he took a powerful kick that sent him flying across the field as his feet left the ground.</p><p>“So you <strong>can</strong> use your head when you want to!” Garp laughed before slamming the two clones that were grappling his arms together. They both vanished into smoke. Garp let lose two ‘Fists of Love’ into the heads of the clones holding his legs before the smoke had even cleared. The last two clones went up in smoke too and Garp blitzed Luffy. He was met head-on by his grandson and the two exchanged blows. Fists and feet flew and Garp laughed as he saw how much stronger Luffy had gotten over the last few years. He was blindsided by Luffy’s tail and took a shot to side. His fist connected with his grandson’s face and sent the boy rolling backwards across the field.</p><p>Luffy hacked and coughed as he held his face while trying to spit out any dirt or grass that got in his mouth. “Damn it, Grandpa! Ow!” Luffy grumbled as Garp pointed and laughed at him!</p><p>The book had mentioned a ‘Summoning’ ability too. But even after all the time that Luffy had spent trying it, nothing had ever worked. He assumed it was simply an ability that the legend spoke of, but his Fruit didn’t have. Though he’d <strong>REALLY </strong>like to be able to summon something to help him beat his grandpa!</p><p>Discovering and training to master his various abilities took Luffy the better part of a decade. What had to be hundreds of spars with his grandfather had taken place in that time. Ace’s seventeenth birthday had come and gone, with it his older brother had set sail and taken his half of the wealth they’d accumulated with him. Luffy was sure Ace would have an amazing ship and a great crew whenever they met again on the high seas. Garp had thrown an absolute fit when he’d come to collect Ace to enlist in the Marines only to find the teen had left to become a pirate!</p><p>Three years later, Luffy turned seventeen as well, and the young man set off on his own adventure!</p><p>-Docks of Fuusha Village ~ Luffy Age 17-</p><p>“There he goes.” Makino smiled as she waved to Luffy as he got further away.</p><p>“At least he’s not going out into the world to become a criminal.” Woopslap sighed as he also waved to the teen.</p><p>“Luffy just wants ‘Freedom and Adventure’,” Makino grinned at Woopslap. “That’s not such a bad thing, is it?”</p><p>“I suppose not.” Woopslap admitted with a small grin.</p><p>Before Luffy lost sight of Fuusha the water near his small dinghy roiled and burst upwards. The Sea King, known as the ‘Lord of the Coast’ to the people of Fuusha Village, shrieked at Luffy as it emerged from the depths. The eel-like monster bared its many fangs at the newly set out Adventurer.</p><p>“Pipe down will ya?!” Luffy yelled back as he grabbed the staff he’d stolen so long ago and swung it at the beast. The staff extended and struck the lunging sea serpent across the head. The massive beast was launched out of the water entirely from the force of the swing! It’s body rag-dolled through the air before crashing back into sea with a large splash. “Shishishishi, stupid fish, trying to ruin the start of my journey!” Luffy flopped down into his dinghy and enjoyed the weather as he sailed along.</p><p>-Midday-</p><p>“Well, this is annoying…” Luffy grimaced as his dinghy was caught in a massive whirlpool. “I don’t know if there are any islands nearby.” He looked around but only saw ocean in all directions. The dinghy continued to pick up speed as it was dragged into the swirling hole in the ocean. “Well, I was hoping to sail a bit longer, but I guess that’s not possible.” With a shrug Luffy called forth his Devil Fruit and a golden cloud formed. Grabbing the barrel that had his possessions in it he jumped onto the golden cloud. With a mere thought the cloud left the doomed dinghy and flew into the sky! “Now, where’s the nearest island?” Luffy looked around.</p><p>This was perhaps his favorite ability of all, the ‘Somersault Cloud’! It let him create a golden cloud that he could ride around on! Flying was awesome! He could already perform insanely powerful jumps! But actually flying through the sky was a favorite pastime of his now days! He directed his ‘Somersault Cloud’ higher into the air hoping to spot land from his greater height. Finally he spotted what looked like a small, forested island on the very edge of the horizon.</p><p>“Kinda small, probably not even marked on any maps, but it’ll do for now!” Luffy grinned as he directed his cloud towards the tiny island.</p><p>-On the Island-</p><p>A manicured hand with pearls around the wrist ran a finger across the railing. “What's this?” A dangerous, rough sounding female voice asked. Instantly, all of the men on the ship froze in fear, “What is all this dust?” The woman demanded of the shivering men.</p><p>“Ah, I'm so sorry, Lady Alvida! I thought I had already cleaned the entire deck! I'll clean it again! So please don't…” One of the men tried to explain.</p><p>“Don't what?” She questioned turning around.</p><p>“Please not the iron mace…” the man tried to say before he was cut off with a loud thud.</p><p>The iron mace of Alvida crashed down onto the man's head. The pirate fell like a bag of rocks onto the deck and didn't move again.</p><p>“Coby!” Alvida roared as she slowly turned around. The woman was very large. She easily filled the space of four men, and carried around a massive, spiked, iron mace. She wore a pink plaid shirt that was stretched out over her frame, a pair of grey-white pants along with a blue Captain's coat. She had a white, red-plumed hat on her head and was covered in various bits of jewelry. She had a pistol tucked into her purple sash to finish off her look.</p><p>“Y-yes Lady Alvida?” The 'Coby' she was yelling for turned out to be a chubby, somewhat dorky looking boy with pink bowl-cut hair.</p><p>“Who is the most beautiful woman in the entire sea?” She questioned him threateningly.</p><p>“A-ah, that would o-of course be y-you, Lady Alvida!” Coby stuttered out. He didn’t mean a word of it though.</p><p>“That's right!” The large woman roared. “And because of it, I don't want a single dirty thing on my entire ship! I don't want to see even a single speck of dust!” She slowly turned to him again. “The only reason you're still alive is because you're a decent navigator.” She snarled at the terrified boy. “If you weren’t, I’d have fed you to the sharks a long time ago!”</p><p>“O-of course, Lady Alvida!” Coby bowed low, not allowing any tears to escape.</p><p>“Other than that, you're entirely worthless! Now, clean my shoes!” Alvida demanded.</p><p>“Yes, Lady Alvida.” Coby nodded. After a few minutes of cleaning, he got a boot to the face for his trouble.</p><p>“That's enough, trash!” Alvida growled at him. “Go clean the washroom!” And with that, she turned and left the cowardly boy.</p><p>“Haha, I'll be on my way, Lady Alvida!” As they all left him, his face turned down as he finally allowed a tear to escape. He trudged off to get the cleaning supplies as he lamented his situation.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the pirates of the Alvida Crew, another person had followed them to their secret hiding spot. Hidden amongst the forest and currently scoping out the two good-sized storage buildings; was a beautiful young woman with orange hair. She had dark reddish-brown eyes, a lovely face, and a curvy body with buxom breasts, a thin waist, flaring hips, and long legs with thick and toned thighs. All in all, she’d be considered gorgeous by most without a second thought.</p><p><em>‘So this is where the Alvida Pirates store all of their treasure, huh?’</em> The young woman grinned to herself. She was going out of her way to stay unnoticed. After all, her white shirt with blue horizontal stripes and orange skirt with white circles on the side didn’t exactly ‘blend in’ with the forest around her. <em>‘As soon as they set sail again, all of their left behind treasure is all mine!’</em></p><p>She could never have expected what happened next. A young man, around her age, came <em>flying down from the sky on a golden cloud</em> and then hopped off said cloud with a barrel over his right shoulder. Looking around at all the shocked pirates that were staring at him, the straw-hatted young man was seemingly unfazed. With a grin he set down the barrel and seemed to take notice of the large form of Alvida approaching him.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Alvida demanded of the man, her mace pointed at him.</p><p>“Hmm, wait…” Luffy held up his hand as he looked between Alvida and the Jolly Roger flying in the slight breeze. “I think I know this one.” Without a care in the world, Luffy opened the barrel and rummaged around in it for a moment. He pulled back with a grin and had a bound stack of papers in his hand. Luffy flipped through the Wanted Posters for a moment before stopping. “There you are! ‘Iron Mace’ Alvida, with a Bounty of Five Million Beri!”</p><p>“So you’re some kind of Bounty Hunter, are you?!” Alvida yelled at Luffy. “Fill him full of lead, men!” The pirates all drew pistols and pointed them at Luffy. Nami was about to turn away and wait for the gunshots to stop, but then she saw another amazing thing today. The Bounty Hunter guy <em>blurred </em>forward and hit one of the pirates! The man never stopped moving after that. The pirates panicked as they fired their pistols. A few of them actually hit their own crewmates! Even still the guy in the red vest and denim shorts never slowed down. Nami watched, as if entranced, as this Bounty Hunter dispatched all thirty of Alvida’s crewmen with insane martial skill! When he finally stopped all of the pirates were laid out and unmoving, except for Alvida.</p><p>“Now for the actual Bounty!” Luffy chuckled as he bounced on his toes a bit.</p><p>“Y-you monster!” Alvida roared as she raised her mace and charged at the black-haired man. “Die!” The lady pirate swung down with all of her might and felt a thud when she hit the guy. She smirked in triumph for a moment before realizing she couldn’t move her mace. “What?!”</p><p>“Hmm, you’re not that strong, are you?” Luffy tilted his head at the large woman. “Oh well, a Bounty is a Bounty.” The watching orangette didn’t even <strong>see </strong>the guy’s attack! One second Alvida is struggling with the Bounty Hunter, the next his fist is buried into her gut and she’s collapsing to the ground!</p><p>“What the hell is he?” The young woman blinked in shock as she watched the man. She snuck closer to try and hear what he was muttering to himself.</p><p>“Hmm, I want to take everything here, but would it all fit on their ship?” Luffy mumbled to himself in thought. “For that matter, which way is the nearest Marine Base so I can cash in the Bounty and turn the rest of these guys over too.”</p><p>“So he needs a Navigator, huh?” The orangette grinned to herself as her mind quickly began to put a plan together. She looked over herself a bit, straightened her clothes a little, settled her hair and looked over her outfit. The white and blue shirt hugged her form, emphasizing her thin waist and her large breasts, so it was good. Her orange skirt stopped at mid-thigh and showed off her toned legs, so it would do as well. Men were often easy for her to coerce; she’d had years of practice too. She stood up straight and walked out of the tree line with a friendly smile on her face.</p><p>“Hmm?” Luffy noticed the pretty girl walking out of the forest quickly. She didn’t appear to be part of Alvida’s crew. Luffy blinked as the orangette stopped a short distance from him and started talking.</p><p>“Hello,” The girl smiled at Luffy. “My name’s Nami, I saw you take down this whole Pirate Crew. I happen to be a thief that steals from pirates, want to team up with me?”</p><p>“Robbing pirates?” Luffy’s eyes glowed with a fiery golden light as he looked at the girl. This was a power Luffy liked, but hated the side-effect of, his ‘Fiery-eyes Golden-gaze’. It let him identify ‘evil’ no matter how it tried to disguise itself! The only downside was that it stung his eyes badly while he used them, almost like smoke was being blown into his eyes! Luffy’s main use for this ability had been to find out when someone was being dishonest. Apparently ‘lying’ was considered ‘evil’ by the ability. The orangette blinked at the sight, her eyes widening at the unnatural display. A moment later and the golden glow faded away. Luffy blinked his eyes, as if something was irritating them, before he grinned at her. “Well you’re not lying; but I’m afraid I don’t know which way to sail from this place to get to the nearest Marine Base or Outpost to turn in these guys.” He motioned towards the downed pirates lying all over the ground.</p><p>“Oh that’s no problem!” Nami shook her head with a smile, she’d put the weird glowing eyes thing on the back burner for now. “I happen to be the best Navigator in the East Blue!”</p><p>“Really?!” Luffy exclaimed as he smiled at her. “I’m Monkey D. Luffy; do you want to join my crew?”</p><p>“Crew?” Nami questioned, she suddenly felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Was this guy some beginner pirate that hadn’t made a name for himself yet? If he was, she’d reject him so fast his head would spin!</p><p>“Yeah, my Adventuring Crew!” Luffy looked so excited when he said that, Nami couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face. She also wasn’t able to stop the brief bout of giggles that followed. “Shishishishi!” Luffy laughed along with her. <em>‘She’s got a cute laugh.’</em> Luffy thought to himself as Nami regained her composure.</p><p>“What does this ‘Adventuring Crew’ of yours entail?” Nami raised one of her delicate eyebrows at him, a slight grin still on her lips.</p><p>“Well Adventuring, of course, but also Treasure Hunts, and Bounty Hunting too…” Luffy scratched the side of his head as he thought of how to explain it. “I use Bounty Hunting to fund Treasure Hunting Adventures, when those succeed, they’ll fund even more types of Adventures and Exploration! I want to be the Freest Man in the World! So I’m going to sail to the ends of the world and find the Ultimate Treasure, the One Piece!” Nami’s breath hitched in her throat at the raw passion that Luffy spoke about his Dream with. Freedom, Adventures, Exploring the World! Nami would love to be able to do that, to <em>have </em>that kind of Freedom.</p><p>“Sounds like you have big plans.” Nami smiled, though it was mostly to mask her own aching heart at her lack of freedom.</p><p>“Yep!” Luffy chuckled with a wide grin. “So join my crew, Nami!”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I have things I need to do, but we can partner up for a bit.” Nami shook her head. Luffy pouted, and Nami would <strong>never </strong>admit she thought it was cute! A second later and Luffy spoke again.</p><p>“Join my crew, Nami!” Luffy asked again and Nami felt a vein start to throb on her head. “I’ll help you finish whatever you have to do! Then we can be nakama and go on Adventures together!” Nami felt her temper cool and she exhaled. He wasn’t dismissing her concerns or that she had things she needed to do. He wanted to help so that she’d join his crew! If only it were that simple.</p><p>“Hold your horses, Mister,” Nami leaned forward, intentionally drawing attention to her breasts to try and take control of the situation. “You can’t even navigate to the nearest Marine Base. Not only that, you want to take everything of value here AND their ship too! How’re you planning on sailing that large of a ship by yourself? Your plan is full of holes.” Nami took the lead on the conversation, though she noticed that Luffy hadn’t focused on her chest like she thought he would. “From where I’m standing, it looks like you need me more than I need you.”</p><p>“Shishishishi!” Luffy laughed and Nami looked perplexed. Why was he laughing? She’d brought up several holes in his plans! “Numbers aren’t really a problem.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Nami was very confused now. Of course numbers were a problem! You couldn’t sail a ship of that size with less than ten people! You’d end up just drifting at the whims of the currents or running the ship aground if you did find land!</p><p>“I can make numbers!” Luffy grinned as he removed a few strands of hair from his head. He blew on the hairs and let them drift off from his hand. In a cloud of smoke the hairs became copies of Luffy! Nami jumped back with a shriek at seeing such a thing! Fifteen Luffys now stood before her, all of them chuckling at her reaction.</p><p>“What the hell are you?!” Nami screamed at him. First the weird cloud riding, then the glowing eyes, and now he could make more of himself?! What the fuck was going on?!</p><p>“I ate a Devil Fruit!” Luffy laughed, Nami presumed this was the original Luffy. “I’m a Sun Wukong Man!”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, hold up, just a damn minute!” Nami held out both of her hands. “Devil Fruits are real? The old legends and tales are true?”</p><p>“Yep!” Luffy grinned with a nod. He un-wrapped his tail from around his waist, along with all of his clones, and waved it at her. Nami blinked having thought Luffy was just wearing a fur belt this whole time!</p><p>“Holy shit…” Nami exhaled as she wrapped her mind around this new information. It was a few moments later that the other thing Luffy had said registered. “Wait… Sun Wukong, the Monkey King? The Magical God-like being from the ancient legend ‘Journey to the West’? That Sun Wukong?!”</p><p>“Uh huh!” All of the Luffy replied with chuckles.</p><p>“So the cloud, and the eyes, the clones, can you really do EVERYTHING that the legend can do?” Nami had read that old story when she was just a girl. Sailing alone as she’d been doing for the last several years got boring. She’d taken to reading while sailing between pirates to rob.</p><p>“Just about.” Luffy, the original, nodded at her with a smile. Nami felt her heartrate increase, if he had even a fraction of a Deity’s power, maybe… She shook her head a bit. This was no time to bring up false hope! She’d been disappointed far too many times as it was.</p><p>“Let’s partner up for a bit, Luffy.” Nami offered her hand. “I’ll decide later if I’ll join, deal?”</p><p>“Alright…” Luffy shook her hand, even as he pouted. Nami’s cheeks <strong>didn’t</strong> turn pink from the sight! Not at all!</p><p>From there the clones and Luffy began to empty out the storage buildings. Nami was watching, with Beri Symbols for eyes, as more and more treasure was brought out and loaded onto the ship they were commandeering. Luffy made a few more of his clones to clear the ship, and check for any valuables or hidden pirates. It was only a few minutes later when a terrified pink-haired boy was brought off the ship.</p><p>“Who’re you?” Luffy, the original, blinked at the shaking boy.</p><p>“M-my na-name i-is C-Coby, s-sir.” Coby stuttered out in fear.</p><p>“Are you a pirate of the Alvida Crew?” Luffy asked and the boy shook his head rapidly.</p><p>“No! Never! I was forced to be their Cabin Boy and Navigator for the last two years against my will! I’ve been their slave more than anything…” Coby’s shoulders sagged from the memories.</p><p>“Oh, well, I’m taking all of these guys in to the nearest Marine Base. You won’t have to worry about them anymore.” Luffy grinned widely. “I’m taking all the treasure, valuables, and the ship too.” A sharp ‘ahem’ from Nami and Luffy rubbed the back of his head. “I meant <strong>we </strong>are taking the treasure, valuables, and ship.” He chuckled when Nami looked satisfied.</p><p>“Th-that’s f-fine with m-me.” Coby agreed instantly. “B-but if y-you c-could, can I ha-have one of th-the dinghies? I don’t want to be trapped on this island.” He asked meekly.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Luffy agreed with a smile. “Do you need some supplies to last your trip?” Coby teared up at being shown concern for the first time in two years.</p><p>“N-no, that’s fine. The escape dinghies all have enough food and water on them to last for three days for four people. So if it’s just me, then it’ll be enough for twelve days, that’s more than enough, sir!” Coby informed the duo. “I can finally go home… I bet they all thought I was dead.”</p><p>“Well I’ll help you get the dinghy ready!” Luffy offered as he and Coby made their way over to the ship to lower one of the dinghies into the water. Nami couldn’t help but grin at Luffy’s kind nature. Coby had suffered under pirates in much the same way she had. It was nice to see him being freed from that situation.</p><p>“It’ll be nice to see everyone again.” Coby smiled to himself as he lowered the dinghy into the water with Luffy’s help.</p><p>“What’re you going to do after you go back home? Just do what you did before?” Luffy questioned as the dinghy was now floating in the water.</p><p>“No,” Coby shook his head. “I’m going to use this as motivation to fulfill my dream! I’m going to join the Marines and capture Pirates! I’ve always wanted to be a Marine, but then I got captured and I was sure I’d be a Cabin Boy for the rest of my life. Now that I’m free, I’ll go home for a bit and let everyone know I’m alive. After that I’ll head for Shells Town, that’s the biggest Marine Base in these parts, I’ll enlist there and live my Dream! One day I’ll become a Marine Officer!”</p><p>“Good for you, Coby!” Luffy laughed as they walked off the ship together.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Luffy, I’ll never forget this!” Coby bowed before climbing into the dinghy.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it!” Luffy grinned widely as he pushed the dinghy out into the water. With a thought a golden cloud formed at his feet and he lifted off into the air. Coby gaped at what Luffy was doing and Luffy burst into laughter at his shocked face. The straw-hatted young man took hold of the bow of Coby’s dinghy; he then used the flight granted by his cloud to act as a tugboat for the vessel. Coby was set right onto course towards the sea in short order. The pink-haired boy unfurled the sail on the dinghy and quickly caught the wind.</p><p>“Thank you Luffy! I’ll always remember this!” Coby promised as he waved to Luffy.</p><p>“Later Coby!” Luffy waved until the dinghy disappeared over the horizon. Once he lost sight of the small boat, he flew back towards the small island and jumped off his cloud.</p><p>“You’re some kind of nice guy, huh?” Nami looked at him with a grin. “You know what they say about nice guys, right?”</p><p>“No? What do they say?” Luffy blinked at her. He wasn’t one for colloquialisms.</p><p>“That they always finish last.” Nami informed him with an unimpressed gaze.</p><p>“Oh,” Luffy hit his left palm with his right fist as he understood. “Don’t worry, Nami! I’m only nice to those that deserve it! Too the rest, well…” Luffy devolved into chuckles that sent a shiver of fear running up her spine.</p><p>“Hey, there’s a huge safe in here!” One of the clones called out from the slightly bigger storage building. Nami almost seemed to blur as she rushed over to inspect the find. Luffy chuckled as he followed behind at a slightly more sedate pace. When he entered the building it was to see Nami looking over a huge safe made of black metal. The large box must have weighed hundreds of pounds and was bolted to the stone floor with dozens of large bolts.</p><p>“Damn, this is a good safe. They must have paid good money for one like this.” Nami huffed as she looked at the large door and the tumbler-style lock. “Well, get comfy, this’ll take me a while to crack.” She told Luffy, only to see him grinning at her. “What?”</p><p>“I can take care of that.” Luffy assured her with a smile.</p><p>“You can crack safes?” Nami looked at him skeptically. “Even one as good as this?” She motioned at the massive steel box.</p><p>“Uh huh!” Luffy nodded his wide smile not leaving his face.</p><p>“Prove it!” Nami challenged as she stepped aside.</p><p>“Okay!” Luffy chuckled as he approached the safe. Nami watched on, curious as to what method he knew that gave him such confidence. Luffy pointed his finger at the safe’s tumbler lock and Nami’s jaw dropped as the tumblers turned rapidly and the lock released. The safe door swung open and Luffy laughed.</p><p>“One open safe, no charge!” Luffy laughed as he turned to face Nami.</p><p>“Y-you… H-how… What…?” Nami blinked at what she just witnessed.</p><p>“One of my Devil Fruit abilities!” Luffy suppressed his laughter. “The ‘Lock-Breaking Spell’ can open any lock that I point my finger or staff at.”</p><p>“You know, I think I might just want to keep you around, Luffy~” Nami gave him a seductive look as she walked over to him. The orangette got close, their chests almost pressed together, and then Nami turned and started inspecting the contents of the safe. Luffy blinked at her actions before cracking a smile. Nami would definitely be a great nakama to have! If she really was the best Navigator in East Blue AND liked to joke around like that; then Luffy wanted her on his crew even more now!</p><p>“Oh wow!” Nami oohed and awed at the stacks of Beri notes inside the safe. Not to mention literal bars of gold and expensive looking jewelry covered with gemstones! “If this is all real then I’ve hit the mother-load!” The orangette was smiling brightly at what the Alvida Pirates had acquired over their time of piracy.</p><p>“<em>You’ve </em>hit the mother-load?” Luffy teased from behind her. Nami felt a shiver travel up her spine. She’d seen what Luffy could do, knew what his Devil Fruit was, sure she was used to working alone, but this was no time for a slip of the tongue!</p><p>“I meant <em>we’ve </em>hit the mother-load!” Nami turned to him with a smile. Luffy looked her dead in the eyes and she felt her heartbeat start to quicken. Then he cracked up and started laughing!</p><p>“That’s fine then!” Luffy chortled and Nami realized he’d been messing with her!</p><p>“Hey!” Nami huffed as she turned away from him with a pout. Luffy just continued to laugh as they emptied the large safe. With both storage buildings emptied out the duo, along with Luffy’s clones, prepared to set sail on Alvida’s ship; the pink monstrosity that it was. They took down the Jolly Rogers flying from each mast and then began their journey.</p><p>“Hmm, the wind died down a bit.” Luffy noticed as they slowly sailed away from the island.</p><p>“Well, that just means we’ll be travelling at reduced speed for a while.” Nami spoke up as Luffy’s clones moved around the ship attending to the lines, sails, and rigging. “I’ve already got our heading so we’ll be in Shells Town by tomorrow afternoon at our current speed.”</p><p>“What if the wind picked up and filled the sails?” Luffy questioned the orangette as he looked at the sails.</p><p>“Then we’d probably get there by mid-morning.” Nami replied after a moment to think and do the math in her head.</p><p>“That sounds better!” Luffy grinned as he pulled what looked like a short staff out of the barrel he’d been carrying around. With a flick of his wrist the short staff became a Bo staff. Luffy chuckled at her wide eyes, before he waved his staff around in a circle. Again and again he moved the staff around, a few moments later the wind began to pick up. The sails caught the stronger winds and filled completely. The ship picked up a noticeable amount of speed and Nami pointed at him in shock.</p><p>Luffy liked his ‘Wind’ ability! He could summon massive gales of wind and even large storms! Garp had hit him over the head for starting a storm that almost damaged Fuusha Village a few years back. He’d gotten much better at control in that time though! Now he could keep a strong wind going for however long he needed it!</p><p>“You can control the weather?!” Nami yelled at him, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. She was the portrait of shock! Luffy laughed loudly at the look on the orangette’s face! “Hey! Shut up! It’s not funny!” She stomped her foot on the deck.</p><p>“I can summon winds and storms with my Devil Fruit.” Luffy chuckled as he wiped his eyes from laughing so hard. “But it can get out of hand and be really dangerous if I go too far with it. So I try to restrain myself when I do use it.”</p><p>“That’s understandable,” Nami agreed as she exhaled and calmed down. “Storms at sea have been the death of countless sailors over the years. I’d rather not join that number if I can help it.”</p><p>“Yep!” Luffy agreed as he looked out over the ocean with a wide smile on his face. This was what he wanted! Freedom, Adventure, the high seas and the endless horizon! Now he just needed a ship that wasn’t luridly pink, a ship he could call his own! But, before he got that ship, he’d like to have a few nakama to share it with! Looking over at Nami, his soon-to-be nakama even if she didn’t know it yet! He blinked when he found her sitting on the deck surrounded by some of the treasure they’d ‘acquired’ from Alvida’s stash. Luffy dropped down next to her and Nami glanced over at him.</p><p>“Yes?” Nami asked; one of her thin eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Whatcha doing?” Luffy asked with a curious gaze.</p><p>“Checking to see what’s real and what’s fake, of course.” Nami motioned to the piles of jewelry, coins, bars, and trinkets. “There’s a chance some of this is completely fake, which means it’s almost worthless.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Luffy grinned as he picked up a piece of the treasure. Nami watched as his eyes took on the golden glow again and Luffy smiled at the jewel-encrusted bracelet. “This one is real.” He nodded as he blinked his eyes a bit. Nami took the bracelet from his hands and looked it over for a moment before coming to the same conclusion.</p><p>“It is.” Nami agreed. “Was that another power? Your eyes were glowing.”</p><p>“That’s the ‘Fiery-eyes Golden-gaze’.” Luffy told her with a grin. “It lets me identify ‘evil’ no matter what form it takes.” He motioned towards the bracelet again. “Things like ‘forgery’, ‘lying’, ‘malicious intentions’, and stuff like that is all considered ‘evil’ by the ability. So I can tell what is faked with it no matter how well it’s hidden.”</p><p>“If your powers keep proving to be so useful, I’m definitely keeping you around, Luffy!” Nami smiled at him, a look in her eyes that Luffy couldn’t identify.</p><p>“Just become my nakama and we can stay together all the time!” Luffy beamed at her. Nami felt her cheeks heat up and re-focused on the treasure. She may not have known him long, but she knew Luffy hadn’t meant anything romantic by what he’d just said! Still, the fact that he already wanted her around permanently did bring a small smile to her lips.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” Nami replied, looking at him with a grin. “But first, help me sort the real from the fakes!” She nodded towards the large pile of loot.</p><p>“Shishishishi! Sure thing Nami!” Luffy chuckled as he picked up another piece of the treasure and inspected it with his glowing eyes. With the clones manning the ship the two of them were left to sort their haul and get to know each other better.</p><p>Luffy thought he’d had a pretty nice first day of his Journey to be the Freest Man Alive!</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And that’s a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed the first of the One Piece Bunnies! Sun Wukong is OP to ridiculous levels! So a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit based on him would of course make Luffy powerful!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you like this huge twist to Canon! Luffy, NOT a pirate?! Holy hell! What other changes could be wrought from this AU? Well, if I make this a full story you’ll all find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Let me know what you thought with a review!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>